yutakafandomcom-20200214-history
Tobias Kazekiri
Tōbias Kazekiri is Yutaka's friend. He accompanies him on his quest for the four relics. Personality Tōbias is a sympithtic person as he was wandeirng where his and Yutaka's father is. But most important: he is free spirited. Abilities Tōbias has the ability to manipulate the air around him or just from his palms. When he is under Element Possession: he can form a ball of air in the palm of his hand. Though it is unknown if he can do this when only under Elemental Possession or in his normal state. Appearance Tōbias hed silver colored hair, wearing white battle armor and had black plating where his shoulders, knees, back-of hands and chest and back. Before he departed, he changed his appearance to a sky blue gi with dark blue obi and pants. Background Tōbias was born after the Five Days of Death to an unnamed mother and Satoshi Kazekiri. Valcry was sealed within him after birth. He never got a chance to meet his father as he died five days before he was born. His mother trained him how to fight and use his element in offensive and defensive ways. During his training: he became best friends with Yutaka, a Fire Manipulator-in-Training. When he was not training: they would play and get to know each other. They always trained together and dueled with other. Current History Hunt for the Four Relics Saga Summi Arc Tōbias came to Yutaka's house to see what he was up to. Yutaka replied that he was looking at a picture of hi sfamily, Kasa came out to ask them to come down from the roof. They both jump down and Kasa walked back in. Tōbias noticed the heat flashes and this scared Kasa. She made Tōbias go home and Yutaka to come in the house. During the fight between Raitrious and Yutaka: Tōbias stood on the sidelines. He did not enter the battle until Raitrious took his sights upon him. He appeared in front of him, looked at his Element Sign, (concluding that Valcry being an Air Element Sign and he is weak against lighting) and shocked him. This didn't last as Yutaka, who had entered Element Possession, pushed him off of Tōbias and he helped him up. Raitirous, then, disappeared and Ichuji, the current Sage walked up to them to answer Tōbias' question: "Did he quit?" Ichuji stated that Raitrious never gives up. Than an unseen explosion is heard. They rushed to the source and saw Raitrious holding Kasa at element point. The three of them burst into the house and Raitrious took his aim off of Kasa and aimed for Yutaka. After the failed sealing attempt, they ran outside and see that no one is outside except Yutaka. He was then blasted in the heart by a weak lightning bolt. Tōbias was knocked on his back but was quickly retrieved by Ichuji and Kasa. He saw the brief fight that Raitrious and Yutaka had and he also heard that Raitrious was planning to revive his brothers. At Toku's teriyaki hut: they (mainly Tōbias was) were scarfing down teriyaki. Ichuji walked in and sat with them. He explained that he wanted them to hunt for the relics and destroy them. Tobias and Yutaka were outside and their mothers walked up to them. His mother gave him a new gi and a bag full of supplies. Than they departed to find the four relics. When traveling the forest, Tobias complained of being hungry. Yutaka asked if he had already eaten and he replied with a simple maybe. Than he spotted an arrow head. He showed it to Yutaka and he said it was an Amazon's arrow. An Amazon, later identified as Kaiya, attacked them. The battle was short lived by another Amazon who came to tell Kaiya that Lady Shura had returned. Tobias and Yutaka were escorted to the Flying Tree Village where they were escorted to Shura's hut. After explaining, Shura allowed them (Yutaka and Tobias) to stay in the village until the morning, than they must leave. As Tobias slept: he started to kiss and hug his pillow as if it was Kaiya. Ironically, she and Yutaka walked in the hut to wake him up. Kaiya threatened to beat him up if he said her name again and he did. She started to beat him up. After beating him up, the arrived at the Dining Hall. There: Shura explained to, both, Yutaka and Tobias about their father's pasts. Tobias walked out to see the stranger and after a few minutes of staring, he attacked the stranger and he was revealed to be Raitrious. He attacked him and a huge battle ensued. Toward the end of the chapter: Tobias formed a ball of wind in the palm of his hand while Raitrious formed a ball of lightning in his palm. The two went to the top of the trees and they charged for each other and they clashed. Two bodies flew from the smoke: one being Tobias, they other: Raitrious. Yutaka saved Tobias from falling to his death. Tobias than passed out. He was taken to the hospital where he lies in stable condition. A few weeks later, Tobias arrived to fight Summi and Raitrious. He introduced himself to Summi and the, now complete, trio entered their element possession and attacked Summi. Trivia *Tōbias is an old Testament, Hebrew name that is, not, only short for Toby but it means: God is Good. **But his nickname, Tōbi is Japanese for Kite. *Kazekiri means: Wind Mist. **Kaze - Wind **Kiri - Mist *The picture was drawn by a member named: Blue-Flash. References